A technique related to an “Automated Energy Management System” is disclosed in Patent Literature 1. A technique related to a “System Architecture and Method for Energy Industry Trading and Transaction Management” is disclosed in Patent Literature 2. A technique related to a “System and Method for Automated Trading of Electrical Consumption” is disclosed in Patent Literature 3. A technique related to a “Method for Providing Energy Commodities Trade Outsourcing Service within the Energy Market” is disclosed in Patent Literature 4. A technique related to an “Electric Power Trading Market System and Electric Power Trading Method” is disclosed in Patent Literature 5. A technique related to an “Energy Management System and Method” is disclosed in Patent Literature 6.
Moreover, a technique related to a “regional electric power control system and regional electric power control method” is disclosed in Patent Literature 7. In Patent Literature 7, each consumer possesses the ability to consume surplus electric power. The controller in Patent Literature 7 selects from among all the consumers a consumer to consume the surplus electric power.